


Blind Date

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Harry Potter References, M/M, Victor is my age of course he was a Potterhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: When Phichit sets him up on a blind date with one of Chris' friends, Yuuri can't help but expect the worst. Luckily his best friends knew exactly what he needed.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nonny for helping me editing.  
> The two of us are Spanish speakers though, so typos and mistakes might be ahead...

It's not like Yuuri needed someone to feel whole. Even if he had a partner, he's pretty sure he would still feel empty and although he knows it's not true, he only has himself to blame. He's too focused on his work, too focused on what his family expects from him and too focused on how awkward he can get when it comes to human interaction. To be honest, if it wasn't for Phichit, his roommate and best friend, Yuuri wouldn't see a single person unless he needed something urgently from the store.

 

And it's also because of Phichit that he found himself sitting on a crowded cafe waiting for a guy Phichit decided to set him up with for a blind date.

 

"I swear he's a nice man!" His best friend said, cornering him when Yuuri went out of his room to get a snack. "Chris is just very concerned about his friend's recent lack of human interaction and asked me for help."

 

"He's one of Chris' friends?" Yuuri asked, concerned. After all, he knew Chris well. The three of them met each other when Phichit decided to sign them up on a pole dance class to de-stress from their final projects on their last college year and their friendship had always been a roller coaster since then. Most of Chris' friends were either actual pole dancers like him (he was the class' teacher after all) or exotic dancers, giving Yuuri reasons enough to be preoccupied.

 

"Yeah. The poor guy's life revolves around his bookstore and eating junk food. Give him a chance." And if Yuuri were to be honest with himself, it was the library owner part that made him say yes to the proposition. Yet sitting on the cafe a million excuses to flee from his blind date crossed his mind. 

 

What if Chris' friend took a look at him and he wasn't what was described to him? Oh god, how did Chris describe him to his friend? Did he mention he wears glasses? What if the guy doesn't like glasses because they're too nerdy? He owns a bookstore though, nerdy should be his kind of sexy... unless... unless he was one of those guys who were all about the intellectual experience. The kind of guy who never stopped talking about Hemmingway and the terrible state of the country. The type of guy that didn't like fiction because he was all about the facts and fiction was stupid anyway. Yuuri should stop this mess from happening before it was too late. He simply couldn't go on a date with someone who disliked fiction.

 

He was in the process of taking off his Slytherin scarf when the chair across from him moved and someone holding a cup of coffee sat on it.

 

"Hi, are you Yuuri?"

 

But it wasn't just someone. It was the very image of what a Greek god was supposed to look like. No, this guy, the person sitting across from him, was the kind of person who started wars with his beauty. Gods were probably envious of the gifts invested upon his face. Gray and luscious hair, the bluest eyes to ever blue and skin as white as snow. If Yuuri were asked to describe him, he would definitely use those words and wouldn't even be embarrassed about it.

 

"Ye... yes, I am him. I mean, I'm Yuuri."

 

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought Chris was joking when he described you." He said, a pleasant smile on his lips.

 

"What did Chris say?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Weeeell... let's just said he mentioned you were just my type." The guy said, his smile turning into a playful smirk and Yuuri's heart leaped on his ribcage, slamming hard against his chest. 

 

"I hope you're not saying that because you're into Asians." Yuuri quickly said, his tongue betraying him by uttering those words.

 

"You're funny. I mean, you look totally adorable and that's definitely my type."

 

"Hahaha... adorable, right."

 

"I'm not lying."

 

"Then thank you... whatever your name is. I'm afraid Chris never mentioned your name?" 

 

"I'm Victor. Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you." Victor extended his right hand for Yuuri to shake, but Yuuri never had the chance to feel the contact of skin against skin, as he jumped on his seat the moment he heard his name.

 

"Victor Nikiforov?!" He asked, the tone of his voice going up a bit. "As in, Victor Nikiforov from 'In Regards to Love'? The greatest bookstore to ever exist?!" 

 

"You know my family's store? That's amazing!"

 

"Do I... are you kidding me? I love "In Regards to Love!" He proclaimed, his hands hitting the table in front of him. "Sorry. I got a bit excited."

 

"It's okay. That was cute." 

 

"It's just… I used to go a lot to that bookstore when I was a kid. Right after school every day to listen the owner's wife read stories for the kids. Or the midnight release of the Harry Potter books."

 

"Those were my favorites." Victor smiled brightly at Yuuri, taking one of his hands on the table. "When I was younger I used to have long hair, so I always dressed as Dumbledore for the midnight releases. I had to give my gray hair a good use after all."

 

"That was you? I remember someone from the store dressed up as Dumbledore making funny voices all the time."

 

"Then it was definitely me."

 

"This is crazy."

 

"Is it really?"

 

"It is! Especially because I’m pretty sure I have at least one picture with you!”

 

Victor’s smile was wide and Yuuri was sure he would go blind if he kept on looking at it, but it was hard to resist such beauty. How was it possible for the world to be such a small place, anyway? Here Yuuri was, nervous about going on a blind date with an unknown person only to find out he wasn’t as unknown as he thought. They had met each other a long time ago and it was all thanks to one of Yuuri’s favorite things: literature.

 

“Can I see it?” Victor asked, bringing Yuuri out of his thoughts.

 

“See what?”

 

“The picture. Can I see the picture of us?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have it with me.” He said in a rush, his cheeks starting to color after the request. “It’s at my house… I might have made an album with all the pictures my friends and I took at those events.”

 

“Wow, Yuuri! That’s adorable! I want to see the picture even more now that I know you have an album!”

 

There it was, the blinding smile again, making Yuuri short-circuit and his own words betray him. “I can show them to you next time then” he said, not even comprehending what had happened for a full second until his words replayed in his head.

 

_Next time._

_Next time?_

**_Next time!!_ **

 

He was already promising Victor a second date when the first one was just starting and there was no way to foresee if it would end up being a successful one, though the fact Victor seemed to be a Harry Potter lover too gave him hope. A lot of hope. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t planning a Harry Potter movie night in his head already.

 

“… what do you say?”

 

“What?” Victor had said something and Yuuri missed it. He was too busy freaking out about the future he didn’t notice he was being talked to.

 

“I asked if next time you would like to visit the bookstore with me. I mean, I know it’s not exactly the greatest outing for a second date and you know the place already, but… I just think it would be nice.”

 

It wasn’t fair for someone to be this cute and to have such adorable blush. Victor’s blush was light and covered his nose widely, reaching the top of his ears that blushed on a deeper pink, contrasting against the white of his skin and Yuuri found himself eagerly nodding, completely agreeing with the idea. It didn’t matter that just seconds ago he doubted himself for hoping for a second date, because something probably larger than life was giving him the chance to get to know Victor more.

 

“I’d love to” he replied, gathering all his courage and finally listen to that piece of Phichit who lives inside his head who’s often encouraging him to be more bold, placing his right hand on top of Victor’s left, gently pressing it to let him know it was a fantastic idea. “Nothing would honor me more than visiting the bookstore with Dumbledore himself.”

 

The smile on Victor’s lips grew bigger and so did his blush, something that had Yuuri melting on the inside. “Fantastic!” he exclaimed, turning Yuuri’s hand so he could entangle their fingers together. “I could even show you the exclusive copy JK herself signed for me when she found out I was… am, I am her biggest fan ever!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Yes way, Yuuri! Someone from the publisher spoke with my parents and they couldn’t stop talking about their son being slightly obsessed with the series- Apparently she thought it was adorable and managed to get me a copy of the Philosopher’s Stone signed.” Victor explained, a proud tone on his voice.

 

“That’s very nice, but I meant _no way_ as in _no way, I am JK’s biggest fan_.” Yuuri smirked and then sipped on the tea he was drinking before Victor arrived. He honestly thought Victor’s story was nice, but he would have to try very hard to convince Yuuri ‘I dress like Asian Harry Potter for Halloween and go to The Wizarding Worlds at least once a year’ Katsuki that he was a bigger than than him. After all, Yuuri did meet Rowling once when the last book was published. Sure, there was a table in between them and didn’t speak more than a few words to each other, but that had been the greatest day in Yuuri’s life. At least until now. Let time decide if his days with Victor would be better (and he was hoping they would.)

 

“Are you implying you like Harry Potter more than I do?”

 

“I’m not implying anything.”

 

“Ok Yuuri, this is war. I will show you my broom is shinier than yours!”

 

It happened in slow motion.

Well, it definitely seemed like slow motion for Yuuri.

 

The moment Victor uttered those words, Yuuri dropped the cup of tea he was holding and his face turned as red as a stop sign, while the color drained from Victor’s. The tea being held on the cup spilled all over the table, on top of their joined hands and splashing against Victor’s white shirt. The commotion made Victor accidentally hit his own cup of (luckily now lukewarm) coffee and it landed on this legs, staining his pants. Yuuri saw his life happen in front of his eyes and cursed Phichit for constantly making dick related jokes regarding brooms when watching the Harry Potter movies. If it wasn’t for them he wouldn’t have searched for the double meaning on Victor’s words and now he wouldn’t have to witness the man in front of him standing up to clean himself with the few napkins he managed to save from the teapocalipsis and, possibly, leave the place.

 

“I am so sorry!” he cried, running to the counter to grab more napkins and help Victor clean up. “I shouldn’t… I swear I… Victor, I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri.”

 

“But your shirt, it looked expensive.” A few more napkins should do the trick, he thought, pressing them against Victor’s shirt.

 

“It’s just clothes, it doesn’t matter. But… you did lose your tea… Ah! I know! Let me get you another cup of tea! After all, you dropped because I chose the wrong time to use a broom joke.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. If Victor was someone else he would have blamed him. He would have stood up, share a few not-so-good words with him and leave him with the bill, but Victor didn’t. He even admitted to have tried to joke with the broom line even if the timing was completely off. And he was now offering to get Yuuri a new cup of tea. He was certainly someone special.

 

“You don’t have to, really. To be honest, if I were you I’d be trying to run away from here as soon as possible.”

 

“And why would I do that?” Victor asked, turning to Yuuri with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Because the biggest fan of JK Rowling threw tea at you and according to British standard that definitely counts as a big offense.”

 

Victor laughed.

 

Victor laughed and it sounds was the melody you heard when angels sang, probably. His laugh was light and contagious and it could over shine a thousand suns and make flowers grow and, most importantly, Victor was laughing because Yuuri made him. He was the reason said magical sound began and he didn’t want it to end.

 

“I won’t run away, I promise.”

 

“Good, because you owe me a second date. You promised.”

 

There was something on Victor’s eyes that made Yuuri’s heart race. It was soft and full of promises and it was directed at him, as if Yuuri was the only person on this crowed café and the only one deserving of his attention and Yuuri wanted to hold onto it. “But I think it’s best to end this one right now. You need to change, Victor.”

 

“But Yuu~~~~~ri!! It’s just tea…”

 

“And coffee and it’s winter. You might get a cold.”

 

Defeated, Victor nodded and brought out his phone, handing it to Yuuri, the new contact option opened. “I’m going to need your number if we’re going to see each other again.”

 

“Of course” Quickly, Yuuri typed his information and gave the phone back to Victor. “Don’t be a stranger?”

 

“I would never, Yuuri… KATSUKI?!” Victor exclaimed, reading Yuuri’s contact information. “As… as Katsuki? The owners of the hot springs by the mountain? The greatest hot springs on Earth?!”

 

“Ah… I guess you know them?”

 

“Know them!? Yuuri!” Victor threw himself on top of Yuuri, his arms circling around his neck. “I wanna change our second date plans. Can we have it at the off springs? I would get to relax and also meet your family.”

“I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself. Five minutes ago you didn’t even know my last name.” Yuuri chuckled, allowing his hands to rest on Victor’s hips. “And I happen to be very excited about going to the bookstore.” He pressed gently on his hips and then pushed Victor back. “Sorry, I think my shirt is starting to smell like tea too.”

 

They parted ways after Yuuri managed to disentangle Victor from him and promised to keep in contact to set up a time and date for their next outing, a warm feeling staying with Yuuri until he went to bed later that night. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone beeped signaling the arrival of a new message.

 

Victor ⚡ Nikiforov  
Third date at the hot springs then? y/y? I plan to stay long, so meeting the parents is a must❤

 

Yuuri smiled and pressed his phone close to his heart, not before answering back.

 

❤❤future husband (too soon???)❤❤

I’ll think about it

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Yuuri owns a Slytherin scarf, he likes to show up his house pride.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you had all enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
